The present invention relates to a solid material or to a body of solid material of preferably a planar or flat geometry having unique electrical properties relating to directional conductivity and high frequency electromagnetic radiation resonance. The present invention generally relates to the effect of heavy ion radiation on solids and to the nuclear traces, or microholes, formed in the homogeneous structure of a solid insulating material along the paths of high energy ions by such radiation treatment which can be used to initiate phase conversion process.